


The Spy

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod doesn't know Audra is watching. A fill for the voyeurism square on my KB card</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Big Valley' and make no money from this.

Audra was relived to see her brother’s horse when she rode up to Isla de Cielo. She didn’t mind having to fetch Jarrod for dinner, it gave her a chance to ride out alone, but she didn’t really want to search all over the ranch for him. They all knew the tranquil lake was the eldest brother’s favourite place to go and think and Audra was filled with triumph that she found him on the first try.

Dismounting from her horse, the blonde girl scanned the area but saw no sign of Jarrod. He had to be nearby and Audra decided to try and sneak up on him. She moved slowly down the bluff to the edge of the water, careful to place her feet so she didn’t make a sound. Nick would be proud of her, she thought.

Then she heard a noise off to her right and ducked behind a bush. Spotting her brother amongst the trees, she crept closer but stopped when she saw him unbutton the front of his trousers. Audra knew she should look away while Jarrod was attending to the call of nature, but curiosity won out. At fourteen, she was becoming more aware of the differences between girls and boys and even though she knew she shouldn’t, spying on her brother was a perfect opportunity. 

Not that Jarrod could be considered a boy. Twelve years older than she, he’d served in the war, had a successful law office in Stockton and his dark good looks had many of Stockton’s eligible ladies swooning after him. No, her big brother wasn’t a boy anymore.

Audra watched in fascination as Jarrod’s member lengthened in his hand and a thin stream spilled onto the ground. Audra had a twinge of jealousy. It looked so much easier than having to squat down and make sure it didn’t hit her feet.

Audra expected Jarrod to tuck everything back into his pants when he was done, but he didn’t. He started to pull on himself and Audra saw him lean back against the tree with a contented expression on his face. Her eyes widened as his shaft grew bigger and a glistening darker part started to stick out the end. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen the stock around breeding time and Jarrod’s extended member was almost the same shape at that of a stallion, just a little pointier at the end. 

Then Jarrod’s hand started moving faster and his hips made motions like a breeding stallion mounting a mare. Audra couldn’t tear her eyes away and a strange tingle started between her legs. She tried not to squirm, not wanting to make any noise. Jarrod’s breathing grew heavier; he threw his head back and moaned. His hips bucked and several small jets of milky fluid shot from the end. He continued to fondle himself, then straightened up and tucked his now-limp member back into his pants.

Audra panicked. There was no way she wanted Jarrod to know she’d been spying on him. She quickly crept out of the bushes and sprinted partway up the bluff before she turned.

“Jarrod! Mother wants you home for dinner!” she called.

“Be right there,” came her brother’s deep voice. A moment later, Jarrod came into sight, his usual tidy self and there would be no reason for anyone to suspect what he’d just been doing. “You didn’t have to come all the way out here, honey,” he told her with a smile. “I was watching the time.”

She dimpled back and tried not to blush when he extended his hand to escort her to their horses, remembering what that hand had just been doing. “You know how Mother is,” she told him as she took the proffered hand. “Anyway, I like riding out by myself.” Then she smiled mischievously. “You never know what you might see.”


End file.
